Hoenn
Hoenn The Hoenn region is located south of Sinnoh. The names of most of the cities in Hoenn are made of two words put together (Little Root, Fort Tree, Slate Port, Ever Grande, etc.) rather than colors or plants as Kanto and Johto have done. Geography Environment The Hoenn region boasts many dramatic environments from rainforests to deserts, but its most striking feature is its abundance of water, a strong contrast to other core series regions, especially Sinnoh. Much of the region is covered in water, almost equal in size to the mainland, exemplifying the theme of the games. There are several large and populated islands off the mainland only accessible via water routes, many of which are deep enough for diving. Much of the interior area is forested or mountainous, so most notable cities are found on the coastline. People who live in towns and villages in the mountain areas must adapt to the harsh environment. An extreme example of this is the inhabitants of Fortree City, who live in tree houses. This is in stark contrast to other regions in the Pokémon Nation, who preferred Johto's many modernized cities to the wilderness and countryside in Hoenn. Hoenn has one active volcano, Mt. Chimney, in the northwest of the region. The ash from Mt. Chimney regularly falls on the nearby towns and routes. On the opposite side of the Hoenn region lies the impact crater which Sootopolis City was built in. Some of Hoenn's newly discovered Pokémon strongly reflect the influence of the primarily tropical environment. Climate Hoenn seems to have a warmer climate than other regions, similar to an equatorial climate. This is because Hoenn is located closer to the equator than the other regions. The mainland experiences a wide variety of weather across its breadth. Ashes constantly fall around Mt. Chimney in the northwest. Constant, extreme sandstorms afflict the arid desert near its center. Frequent rain falls on the mainland's northeastern areas, nourishing the rainforests and long grass that grow there. Professor Professor Birch of Littleroot Town offers the starter Pokémon known as Treecko, Torchic, orMudkip to Trainers beginning their journey of this vast land. Routes Routes in Hoenn number are numbered as 101-134, breaking the former pattern set up by Kanto and Johto. Transportation Towns and Cities # Littleroot Town # Oldale Town # Petalburg City # Rustboro City # Dewford Town # Slateport City # Mauville City # Verdanturf Town # Fallarbor Town # Lavaridge Town # Fortree City # Lilycove City # Mossdeep City # Sootopolis City # Pacifidlog Town # Ever Grande City Places and Locations Some other places to check out in the Hoenn Region are: # New Mauville # Safari Zone # Sky Pillar # Abandoned Ship # Trainer Hill # Mirage Tower # Sea Mauville # Battle Resort Natural Places and Locations # Petalburg Woods # Rusturf Tunnel # Granite Cave # Mt. Chimney # Cave of Origin # Scorched Slab # Seafloor Cavern # Southern Island # Meteor Falls # Mt. Pyre # Jagged Pass # Island Cave # Desert Ruins # Acient Tomb # Artisan Cave # Desert Underpass # Marine Cave # Terra Cave Events, Organizations, and Festivals Gym Leaders # Roxanne # Brawly # Wattson # Flannery # Norman # Winona # Tate and Liza # Wallace / Juan Elite Four and Champion # Sidney # Phoebe # Glacia # Drake # Steven / Wallace (Champion) Badges # Stone Badge # Knuckle Badge # Dynamo Badge # Heat Badge # Balance Badge # Feather Badge # Mind Badge # Rain Badge